can t take my eyes off you
by adrySOE
Summary: un pequeño One-shot dedicado a Diosa Luna. ¿que le tiene preparado Ren a Kyoko por el día blanco?


**Dedicado especialmente a Diosa Luna, lamento la demora, originalmente te dedicaría otro fic, pero la idea quedo atascada y cuando se me ocurrió este, pensé en dedicártelo, espero que te guste.**

 **can´t take my eyes off you:**

Dos días habían pasado, dos desde la audición de Momiji, y apenas el día de ayer Yashiro-san había dejado de ser su manager provisional para retomar su trabajo como manager de Ren, ese mismo día en la mañana Kyoko estaba en la escuela y tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Ren cuando fuera a LME al día siguiente, ya que ese día ella lo tenia libre, quería contarle la causa de la gran sonrisa que tenía en el rostro ¿la razón? pues simplemente su actuación de Momiji fue todo un éxito, pues si debía admitir que la creación de la personalidad de Momiji no había sido tan difícil como el entrenamiento, pero si tardo varias horas de más en plantearse su personalidad.

 **FLASHBACK**

Podría decirse que casi se rompe el cráneo, literalmente, ya que después de que recibiera los resultados una serie de eventos sospechosos, posiblemente catastróficos comenzaron a ocurrir, y de no ser por la ayuda de Yashiro-san hubiera terminado muy mal, pudo observar como el susodicho mandaba de vez en cuando miradas de advertencia a alguien en cuestión y cuando repentinamente una maceta cayo de un segundo piso, ahí fue que lo vio ponerse los guantes de látex para llamar a alguien y minutos después fue testigo de cómo el presidente llegaba con un rostro de enfado y el tranquilo Sebastián traía ante ellos a una malhumorada Morizumi Kimiko

-si no quiere que lo que acaba de ocurrir se haga público y tenga repercusiones en su vida como actriz y que LME no decida demandar a su empresa debido a la agresión a una de los miembros de mi empresa será mejor que se mantenga alejada de los problemas señorita Kimiko-san, además de eso tendrían que enfrentarte cara a cara al odio de una parte considerable de los miembros del mundo del espectáculo solo por tratar de ponerle un dedo encima a esta chica, y eso incluye a nuestro Ren-dijo el presidente a lo que Kimiko gruño por lo bajo.

-además de que yo no dudaría en demandarte- dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada de la habitación en que estaban, a lo que Kyoko abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿y quién es usted como para demandarme?- dijo Kimiko con un tono de prepotencia.

-pues…solo soy la mujer quien dio a luz a esta chica-dijo viendo a Kyoko- al estar mi sangre corriendo por sus venas, estoy en todo el derecho de demandarte, además de que yo soy abogada- dijo con su rostro inexpresivo, pero con una leve chispa de enojo en su interior, después de todo aunque no reconocía a Kyoko abiertamente como su hija sin duda alguna le enojaba de una forma u otra que alguien intentara dañarla

-…m-madre- dijo Kyoko y Morizumi Kimiko se fue echando humo por las orejas con la amenaza bien presente- gracias madre- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia a lo que Saena solo asintió y dando media vuelta dijo un-"hasta luego"

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Volviendo al presente Kyoko se encontraba guardando sus utensilios es su bolso después de que la clase terminara para ir a almorzar al patio de la escuela cuando su celular vibro e hizo que Kyoko se sacudiera violentamente, haciendo asustar a los presentes-¿Tsuruga-san?- dijo en voz baja cuando vio el número y contesto-¿hola? Buenos días Tsuruga-san.

-buenos días Mogami-san- saludo Ren desde la otra línea- quería preguntarte si podrías venir a mi casa, bueno…solo si no estás muy ocupada.

-en estos momentos estoy en la escuela, saldré en tres horas, cuando salga iré inmediatamente para allá, ya que también tengo algo que contarle.

-está bien, nos vemos Mogami-san- dijo Ren con una sonrisa de tonto que Kyoko no pudo ver por obvias razones. Mientras pasaban el tiempo Kyoko lo sentía más lento de lo normal, quería que las clases se acabaran en ese mismo instante para poder ir inmediatamente a casa de Ren, y el tiempo paso, a paso lento, pero aun así paso y la hora esperada llego. Guardo sus cosas y salió de su salón de clases como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando llego a la planta baja de la escuela se sorprendió, pues ahí se encontraba Ren, hablando con el director de la escuela. Ren se giró a verla y le sonrió- buenas tardes Mogami-san.

-buenas tardes Tsuruga-san, señor director- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Tsuruga-san, si me es permitido preguntar, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-pues…decidí matar dos pájaros de un tiro, cuando hable contigo por teléfono se me ocurrió que podría venir a recogerte y de paso visitar mi antigua escuela.

-n-no tenia porque molestarse…un segundo… ¿tu estudiaste aquí?-dijo sorprendida.

-si, por esa razón estaba saludando al director

-oh, cierto…ustedes dos son de LME y ambos fueron recomendados por Lory para poder estudiar aquí- dijo el director- has crecido y madurado tanto Tsuruga-san, cuando llegaste en tu primer año solías meterte mucho en pleitos

-así es, aunque eso quedo en el pasado-dijo Ren sonriendo nervioso

-aun así eras un muy buen estudiante al igual que Mogami-san. Bueno parejita, ya no los detengo más, que pasen linda tarde- dijo el director.

-no somos pareja- dijeron ambos, Ren con un leve rubor y Kyoko con la cara roja.

-oh, yo creí que sí, bueno ojala en un futuro lo sean, hasta luego- dijo el director despidiéndose, demostrando con su forma de hablar él porque era amigo del presidente.

-¿nos vamos?-dijo Ren y Kyoko asintió, durante el trayecto a casa de Ren, Kyoko le conto emocionada que había logrado conseguir el papel de Momiji, a pesar de que se presentaron unas circunstancias no tan buenas después de haber recibido la aprobación del director, Ren la felicitaba y elogiaba cosa que ruborizo a Kyoko, pero no negaba sus cumplidos debido a que literalmente puso su vida en riesgo al conseguir el papel. Ya estando en el apartamento Ren le dijo a Kyoko.

-tengo una sorpresa para ti, es por el día blanco, aunque es un poco tarde.

-¡¿ehhhhhhhh?!- exclamo Kyoko sorprendida- p-pero la regla de recibir un regalo el día blanco, en la que dice que solo se dará regalo de día blanco a quien haya dado chocolate.

-¿Qué? Mogami-san tal regla no existe, o por lo menos yo no estoy al tanto de ella, así que te daré tu regalo, espera, cierra los ojos y abre la mano- dijo Ren metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y entregándole una pequeña bolsa de tela a Kyoko- puedes abrir los ojos, pero no abras la bolsa todavía, quiero preguntarte algo- dijo y Kyoko lo miro atenta- ¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que soy Corn? Digo hipotéticamente hablando.

-bueno, no lo sé, digo estaría en shock y probablemente no te hablaría en un buen tiempo, pero te perdonaría, ya que al igual que Corn, tú también has estado ahí para mí- dijo un poco roja.

-¿lo juras?- Kyoko lo miro confundida- ¿me perdonarías si te digo que soy Corn? Porque yo soy Corn y no quiero que me odies por ocultártelo- dijo Ren apoyando su frente en el hombro de Kyoko y esta dio un gran suspiro que lo asusto.

-lo juro.

-gracias al cielo- dijo Ren recuperando su postura- no podría soportar que me odiaras- dijo aliviado, ahora quiero que esperes, solo un poco- dijo y salió corriendo a su habitación, momento que Kyoko tomo para reflexionar las cosas, si se ponía a pensar muchas cosas tenían sentido, juro que no lo odiaría, aunque estuviese un poco dolida jamás lo odiaría, simplemente no podía hacerlo, después de un rato Kyoko escucho los pasos de Ren y cuando lo vio casi se le cae la mandíbula, él tenía su apariencia original, ojos verdes, cabello rubio, tal como lo había visto en Guam

-bueno, señorita Mogami Kyoko, me complace decirle que solo usted es la causante de que yo sea capaz de hacer lo que hare, solo espero no ponerme en ridículo- dijo tomando el control del equipo de sonido para que la pista de una canción en ingles comenzara.

 **You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you**

 **You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much**

 **And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive**

 **You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you**

Cantaba Ren y Kyoko como buena hablante del inglés entendía perfectamente la letra, estaba muy roja y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos

 **Pardon the way that I stare is nothing else to compare**

 **The sign of you usually weak there are no words left to speak**

 **But if you feel like I feel please let me know that it's real**

 **You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you**

-oh mi Dios- susurro " _Tsuruga-san me está cantando a mi"_ -pensó Kyoko mientras Ren trataba de expresarle sus sentimientos, el cual ya había comenzado a moverse de un lado a otro en la sala, imitando al protagonista de aquella vieja película, ¿cómo era el nombre?...ah sí…10 cosas que odio de ti…en cuyo caso sería totalmente lo contrario, el punto es que la canción originalmente cantada por Frank Sinatra le parecía justo como se sentía el respecto a Kyoko

 **I love you baby and if it's quite all right**

 **I need you baby to warm your lonely night**

 **I love you baby trust in me when I say**

 **Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray**

 **Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay**

 **And let me love you baby let me love you**

 **You're just too good to be true...**

 **Can't take my eyes off of you can't take my eyes off of you**

 **You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you**

 **You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much**

 **And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive**

 **You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you**

 **I love you baby and if it's quite all right**

 **I need you baby to warm your lonely night**

 **I love you baby trust in me when I say**

 **Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray**

 **Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay**

 **And let me love you baby let me love you**

Hasta ese punto Kyoko parecía un árbol de navidad, y su cara se iluminaba principalmente por el color rojo, se estaba preguntando si todo eso era verdad, si Ren sentía lo mismo que ella por él, e incluso se preguntó si se le estaría insinuando.

 **Oh give you baby trust to me what I said**

 **I need you baby to warm your lonely night**

 **Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay**

 **And let me love you baby let me love you**

-Te amo Kyoko- dijo Ren al concluir la canción-no sé si seré correspondido, pero feliz día blanco atrasado amor mío- agrego y Kyoko no pudo soportar más y su cara se bañó en lágrimas.

-y-yo igual- dijo secando sus lágrimas- esto no es un sueño ¿cierto?, no es uno de mis tantos sueños, porque si lo es y despierto creo que me quebrare.

-no es un sueño-dijo Ren- y aun no puedo pedirte que seas mi esposa ya que sería muy pronto, pero te daré esto- dijo tomando la bolsita de las manos de Kyoko y saco dos anillos- es un juego de anillos, esto representa mis sentimientos hacia ti, es un enlace temporal que será reemplazado por anillos de compromiso y luego esos por los de matrimonio- dijo sonriendo- y quiero que sepas que en lo que a mí respecta- dijo acercándose a los labios de Kyoko para besarla, beso el cual Kyoko respondió tímida al inicio, pero que luego por los sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo se convirtió en una danza de lenguas, en una batalla de tira y afloja por parte de los dos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire- como decía, en lo que a mí respecta solo soy un playboy contigo, y esto es lo que quise hacer hace un año cuando fuwa te beso- agrego y después de que Kyoko le contara entre titubeos que Sho había vuelto a besarla, Ren se abalanzo nuevamente contra sus labios, para ir repartiendo besos a lo largo de la mejilla y cuello de Kyoko- ahora es mi turno- dijo acercándose a la unión entre el cuello y el hombro, marcándola por primera vez como suya.

Días después se comentaba entre compañeros de trabajo del mundo de la actuación que al parecer Tsuruga-Ren y su Kouhai llevaban anillos a juego y viceversa, símbolo de amistad tal vez, pensaban algunos, pero los más cercanos a ellos juraban y re juraban, entre ellos mismos claro está, que habían visto un chupetón en el cuello de Mogami Kyoko. Y también juraron haber visto las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban los dos de vez en cuando.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no estoy muy consciente de que rayos escribí aquí, solo sé que al ver un gif relacionado con la canción la idea surgió en mi mente, golpeando y arañando fuertemente hasta que por fin la pude plasmar, solo espero que no les parezca raro, porque como ya dije, no sé qué rayos escribí. Acá dejare la letra de la canción en español.**

 **De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**

 **Letra:**

 **Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad.**

 **No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.**

 **Tocarte sería como tocar el cielo. Quiero abrazarte tanto.**

 **Por fin el amor ha llegado y agradezco a Dios porque estoy vivo.**

 **Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad.**

 **No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.**

 **Disculpa por la forma en que te miro,**

 **No hay nada que se compare**

 **A la visión de ti que me debilita.**

 **No hay más palabras para decir.**

 **Pero si sientes como yo siento,**

 **Por favor hazme saber que es real.**

 **Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**

 **No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.**

 **Te amo nena y si está bien**

 **Te necesito nena para calentar las noches solitarias**

 **Te amo bebé, confía en mí cuando te digo**

 **Oh nena hermosa, no me abandones,**

 **Rezo porque no me abandones.**

 **Oh nena hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado, quédate.**

 **Y déjame amarte, nena déjame amarte.**

 **Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**

 **No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.**

 **Tocarte sería como tocar el cielo.**

 **Quiero abrazarte tanto**

 **Por fin el amor ha llegado y agradezco a Dios porque estoy vivo**

 **Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad**

 **No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.**

 **Te amo nena y si está bien**

 **Te necesito nena para calentar las noches solitarias**

 **Te amo bebé, confía en mí cuando te digo**

 **Oh nena hermosa, no me abandones,**

 **Rezo porque no me abandones.**

 **Oh nena hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado, quédate.**

 **Y déjame amarte, nena déjame amarte.**

 **Oh bebé, confía en mí cuando te digo**

 **Oh nena hermosa, no me abandones,**

 **Rezo porque no me abandones.**

 **Oh nena hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado, quédate.**

 **Y déjame amarte, nena déjame amarte.**


End file.
